


Warm smiles

by SoullessSerenity



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Sandalphon has just had a tiring day, and Djeeta is ready to help as much as she can.





	Warm smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more Sandjeeta stuff so I went on and made it myself.  
> That obviously doesn't seem to stop me from being terrible at coming up with titles and sumarries.

Sandalphon let out a sigh as he laid on his bed. It had been a long and tiring day even with the coffee shop closed. The crew spent the whole day doing any monster requests that Siero gave them and they barely had any time to rest.

He really wanted to get some sleep, but it was already the end of the afternoon and he knew that if he took a nap he wouldn’t be able to sleep properly at night, and he had to open the coffee shop the next morning.

But the bed felt so warm and comfortable, it was hard to resist, really. He was constantly forcing himself to stay awake whenever he noticed his eyes remained closed for too long. But with each time he did that, it took longer for him to wake himself up again.

Then right as he was about to just give up and risk taking a nap, he heard a knock on his door.

“Who is it?” He asked as he sat up, yawning.

“It’s me.” It was Djeeta’s voice behind the door.

“Come in.”

“My hands are busy, actually.”

Sandalphon raised an eyebrow for a second, but then just shrugged and got up to open the door. Djeeta smiled at him, walking in with a warm mug in each hand. And by the smell, he knew exactly what was in them.

“Did you make coffee?”

“Yeah.” She blushed a little, and Sandalphon couldn’t help but smile at that. “You just seemed pretty tired after we came back, so I wanted to do something.”

He grabbed one of the mugs. “Just you would have been enough, honestly.”

She giggled, attempting to hide her blush by holding the mug in front of her face.

He blew on the coffee a little before taking a sip. It was good, as it always was. Of course he wouldn’t let her help him brew coffee for the shop if he didn’t already think she was good at it, but drinking it alone with just her made it taste even better.

“Delicious.” He told her before sitting at the edge of the bed and gesturing for her to sit beside him.

She did just that, then took a sip of her own mug.

“It’s good, but I’ve still got a long way to go if I wanna get to your level.”

He chuckled. “Maybe with a few more hundred years of experience.”

She laughed, and he felt his own cheeks warm up, and he knew very well it wasn’t because of the warm drink.

“You look cute when you blush.” She said with a grin.

“Like you are one to talk.”

He pulled her a little closer by the shoulder, then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey!” Her whole face was red at this point, and he couldn't help but let out a little giggle. “Well, I guess I can’t say I don’t like this.” She leaned her head on his shoulder, taking another sip of her coffee.

He kept his hand on her shoulder, taking another sip himself and smiling.

They remained quiet as they finished their drinks, and Sandalphon enjoyed it. He didn’t know if it was only the caffeine or if Djeeta’s presence also played a part in it, but he felt the exhaustion slowly disappear.

And before he realised it his mug was empty, he looked over to Djeeta's and found her mug empty as well.

She grabbed both mugs and set them down on the side table.

"Thanks. I do feel better." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him as she sat back down on the bed. He laid down on the bed, quickly pulling her along with him. She just giggled once her head was on the mattress.

He hugged her and their noses bumped. She wrapped her arms around him as well. He caressed her cheek, then gently kissed her lips. He could feel her smile.

They soon broke the kiss. Djeeta tried to get up, but Sandalphon held her in place.

"Stay." He requested.

"Fine, but only for a while. I've still got some stuff to do."

"It's good enough for me." He leaned his forehead on hers and their noses bumped again.

She caressed his cheek, he closed his eyes, relaxing as he held that same hand.

"I love you." He said that unconsciously, immediately felt his whole face heat up and opened his eyes.

She giggled. "I love you too." She gave him a quick peck before sitting up. "I need to go now, sorry."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"I could use some."

He just smiled and got off the bed with her. Djeeta held his hand as they left the room, and her smile was as beautiful as ever.


End file.
